villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucemon
' Lucemon' is the true antagonist of the Digimon anime Digimon Frontier, but a minor villain in Digimon Xros Wars. He resembles Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan. Appearance Lucemon is a fallen angel with golden rings on his arms and legs. He has purple spotings on his left side of his body that looked like ancient tattoos. Lucemon also has three other forms: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and''' Lucemon Larva Mode. Profile An Angel type Digimon which took on the form of a child; he is said to have descended into the Ancient Digital World long ago. He appeared at a time where the Digital World was still new and disordered, and it's recorded that he brought peace and order to this world. But there also came a dark age brought on by the treacherous Lucemon after this happened, and a mighty 'Rebellion' broke out. He has power and intelligence contrary to his child-like form, but enough to surpass even that of Ultimate-leveled Digimon. It's said that, at this moment, Lucemon's abilities have been divided and inherited by the Three Great Angels. His special attack is "Grand Cross", which creates 10 super-hot photospheres, aligned in the shape of a cross and positioned like the planets in our Solar System. This attack's power surpasses even Seraphimon's "Seven Heavens" attack. Other Forms Lucemon Chaos Mode '''Lucemon Chaos Mode is the Ultimate form of Lucemon. He controls both light and darkness. He has a pair of angel wings on the right side of his body, and a pair of demon wings on the left side of the body. Lucemon is the most powerful fallen angel than his original form. After Kouchi was deleted by Lucemon, Takuya and Koji combined their strength to become the mighty Susanoomon. Lucemon easily put up a fight with Susanoomon, but in the end was defeated by Susanoomon. Paradise Lost Punch: First, he attacks with a shower of punches at his foe, then he kicks them high in the air, and finally he brings the foe down for a grand slam. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode ' Lucemon ShadowLord Mode' is the Mega form of Lucemon, and his true form. He resembles a giant dark dragon carrying a dark energy ball. Inside the sphere, Lucemon Larva Mode controls the dragon as a puppet. He met his demise by the powerful Susanoomon. Lucemon Larva Mode Lucemon Larva Mode is the other true form of Lucemon, appeared as a larva-like creature with six pairs of feathered wings and a short sting-like tail. He controls his Shadowlord Mode as a puppet. When Susanoomon knocks Larva Mode out of the crystal ball, it shatters and the dragon loses control. After his Shadowlord Mode form is destroyed, he is finally killed for good when the 10 legendary warriors each attack him with a sword, being released from Susanoomon. Attacks As Lucemon *'Grand Cross' *'Divine Feet' As Lucemon Chaos Mode *'Paradise Lost Punch' *'Ultimate Sacrifice' *'Deadly Roll' *'Grand Cross' As Lucemon ShadowLord Mode *'Tide of Despair' *'Annihilation Maelstrom' As Lucemon Larva Mode No moves are known Trivia *Lucemon is the Digimon version of Lucifer, also known as Satan. His Digivolved forms represent the stages of his Fall. In his Rookie form, as Lucifer before corruption. His Chaos Mode form as his Fallen and current self, his ShadowLord Mode as the Dragon of Revelation; Satan's final form during Revelation, and in his Larva Mode probably the as the birth of the new world if Satan won. *Despite being an evil Digimon, Lucemon does not see himself as evil as he plans to destroy the Digital World to make a new and "better" one, where he is the new God and there is no free will. This is very familiar to Early Christianity and the Spanish Inquisition, when dogmatic and abuse of power was strict against free will as it means defiance to God, or in Lucemon's case, his own. So despite him being the Devil Digimon, Lucemon has ideals similar to the old traditions of Early Christianity. *Lucemon is similar to Malefor from The Legend of Spyro video game trilogy. Both were once great, noble beings but were corrupted by their own powers, were then imprisoned in a dark part of their worlds, had faithful servants and corrupted one of the main characters into releasing them. Near the end of the series, both were finally released and took siege of their worlds. They both plan to destroy their worlds and create new ones, seeing this as a "noble" cause. And of, Lucemon becomes a dragon in his ShadowLord Mode like Malefor is a dragon. Pictures Lucemon 2.JPG|Lucemon Lucemon Chaos Mode.jpg|Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode.jpg|Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Larva Mode.jpg|Lucemon Larva Mode Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Asexual Category:Angel Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dragons Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Omnipotents Category:Bosses Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Villains that killed their own friends